


Revan: A Star Forge Story (discontinued)

by Handsomejaclyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, I'm positive I'll add more tags later when I have a more concrete idea what I'm doing, Kotor rewrite, References to Canon, Trans Female Character, and actually questioning the ethics that the game glossed over, as canon compliant as I can make it, making it gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsomejaclyn/pseuds/Handsomejaclyn
Summary: A Republic scout gets more than she bargained for when the ship she's stationed on is attacked by a Sith fleet. She embarks on a quest to help a young Jedi woman save the galaxy with some friends they make along the way!(Kotor full story rewrite, also my first fic so constructive criticism is more than welcome)This is going to be rewritten at a later date, but for now it's an example of my first attempt at writing a fic





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Revan's story is a tale that felt very queer and trans in nature: Someone who doesn't fit in carves a name for herself and is repressed and brainwashed by the Jedi into conforming to their preferred version of her. So I figured I'd just rewrite Kotor with Revan - Kiryn Vhen - being explicitly shown as a lesbian trans woman. I also couldn't resist planning to add references to the cool force stuff that shows up in Rebels and The Clone Wars and maybe hint at sequel trilogy stuff. We'll see what happens.
> 
> Whatever this turns out to be, it'll definitely be a learning experience for me because I've never written fiction before. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

The Padawan felt cold and alone. She looked around to see she was in space, and the stars stretched out in all directions. The stellar lights dimmed, and a figure materialized before her wearing a red mask and dark robes: a Sith Lord. Blades of crimson and violet erratically blazed in the Sith’s hands, the Jedi looked down and tightened her grip on the golden saberstaff resting within her own. Walls and windows were now surrounding them, the bridge of a cruiser. She took a step back as the calm and terrifying presence stood in front of her and spoke:

“Tell me, girl, what do you feel in this moment? Are you afraid? Is this anger? Perhaps a hint of pride at having made it this far?” The voice was modulated by the helmet, obscuring characteristics in the figure’s voice beyond a hint of femininity. “Your order would have you believe these emotions are weakness and corruption, but look at what lay before you and ask yourself how else one should respond to what you see.”

The girl looked down to her feet and she saw them in detail: her masters.

“This is the true power of the force that the Jedi fear.”

Half a dozen bodies in brown robes lay dead and smoking in pieces, parts of destroyed lightsabers rolling away from their severed hands. The Sith walked towards the Jedi in a calm stride, raising her twin blades to attack. The Jedi could only frantically block as her enemy sent swift jabs and swings her way. As the attacks persisted, the Padawan took glancing blows from the sparking blades on her shoulders and sides. She focused, thought back to her training, and there it was: she found her angle. She could see a brief opening in the Sith’s defenses between each swing, she took the opportunity and thrust her saberstaff forward towards center mass. It was a trap. In that very instant, the hilt of her weapon was caught between the sparking crossguards of her adversary’s lightsabers. The Sith pulled both of her blades in separate directions, each tearing half of the saberstaff with them. She fell back on the cold metal floor as the Sith towered above her. The figure looked down, her mask cloaking any hint of emotion.

“Come now, I know you’ve more fight in you than that. Still a Padawan yet you were stronger than your dead masters. Show me what you are truly capable of and I will teach you how to harness your potential. You could be so much more than this!”

This terror wouldn’t even give her the courtesy of a swift death, even now she was being toyed with. Pulling herself to her feet, the Jedi reached out and called one of the halves of the broken saberstaff into her hands. With a furious cry, she charged at the Sith, parrying each strike from her enemy, sparks flying between the blows. She began ducking and jumping out of the path of the second saber during each lock of their blades. With a swift kick to the chest she knocked her opponent off balance. Her blade hit the Sith on the left bracer of her armor, sending the red lightsaber flying into a nearby console. The controls sparked and exploded, making the lights dim and flicker on the bridge. The most reliable light sources were now the gold and violet blades still in the hands of the force wielders. The Jedi locked her weapon against the crackling saber and pushed forward, letting a grin show as a lock of chestnut hair fell over her face. Yes, she WAS stronger, and she could finish this, bring an end to the Dark Lord! The Padawan now had the Sith backed into a defensive position, but the intimidating presence showed no alarm. With a mechanical cackle she spoke again:

“Remarkable. Don’t you see? Only by embracing our emotions can we overcome the weak detachment of the Jedi philosophy. How can we achieve balance if we repress so much of ourselves?” Pushing back on the blade lock, the Sith Lord regained her dominance. “Join me and you will be more than a pawn of the order!” The Jedi struggled against the strong willpower radiating from her opponent, she just needed a little more time…

“I’ll never join you, Revan, only the weak embrace the dark side of the force! The Council has ordered your death! With it, balance will be restored to the galaxy and peace to the Republic!”

“So loyal to the council. Is it genuine, I wonder? Or do you believe this will earn the respect and recognition they have denied you? I assure you from personal experience, they will only disappoint.” The Jedi took pause, thinking on her enemy’s words in for a moment, then returning to the present. She simply stared back into the visor of the Sith Lord’s mask.

“It doesn’t matter. I will end you, monster.”

“What a shame.” Revan raised her free hand to channel the force upon the Jedi’s throat, lifting her into the air and holding her in place. “I don’t plan on killing you, but I’m afraid this distraction is ov-” the words were interrupted by a grunt of pain, she looked down to see that the Padawan had maneuvered the other half of her broken saberstaff behind the Sith with the force, the golden blade hummed as it stuck through Revan’s midsection. She threw the girl back into a wall before reaching back to remove the weapon from her abdomen, grasping it in her left hand and flipping it into a reverse-Shien grip. The Jedi looked up to see yellow eyes burning brightly from behind the visor of the mask. The Sith was weakened but still formidable enough to kill her whenever she wanted to.

“Clever girl, we’ll make a Sith of you yet!” Lightning began to arc from her fingers as she returned to attack position and sprinted forward, the Padawan braced herself for the next series of blows but Revan stopped before she swung. Something had changed, the air around them felt still and electric. The Dark Lord spun her head to gaze out the viewport behind her at another Sith cruiser in the distance. The ship began firing its turbolasers in their direction.

“Malak, you traitorous coward.”

The bridge shook, and with Revan’s attention occupied, the Jedi seized the opportunity to strike once more at the Sith. Leaping forward with lightsaber in hand she struck the mask from her opponent’s face, it fell and clattered on the floor, a glowing gash running perpendicular to the visor. Before she could look upon the Sith Lord’s face, a rapturous explosion consumed her surroundings.

The flames faded into a blinding white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost titled this: "Revan: a Star Forge Story" but I decided against the pun
> 
> Revan's story is a tale that felt very queer and trans in nature: Someone who doesn't fit in carves a name for herself and is repressed and brainwashed by the Jedi into conforming to their preferred version of her. So I figured I'd just rewrite Kotor with Revan - Kiryn Vhen - being explicitly shown as a lesbian trans woman. I also couldn't resist planning to add references to the cool force stuff that shows up in Rebels and The Clone Wars and maybe hint at sequel trilogy stuff. We'll see what happens.
> 
> Whatever this turns out to be, it'll definitely be a learning experience for me because I've never written fiction before. That being said, I hope you enjoy!


	2. The Endar Spire

Kiryn Vhen’s eyes shot open as she gasped awake, sweat making her shirt cling to her chest. It was just a dream, but it felt incredibly real, almost like she had been there, like she was that Jedi. Her head was pounding furiously. Why would she dream about Darth Revan? Who was the Jedi woman supposed to be? She didn’t understand, but it all felt so familiar...

Before she could ponder things further, the lights in her cabin flickered and muffled explosions erupted outside, rocking the ship. The door slid open and a man in blood orange and gold Republic military issue armor ran towards her, he was tall and lean with bleached hair buzzed high and tight on his head. He looked vaguely familiar, she was going to ask his identity before her head pulsed again and she suddenly remembered: he was her bunkmate, Trask Ulgo.

“Get a move on, we don’t have time to wait around!” He frantically rummaged through his footlocker, pulling out a blaster rifle and throwing the strap over his shoulder. He tossed his pistol onto Kiryn’s bed.

“Trask? What’s happening out there?”

“We’ve been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is heavily damaged, I know you’re a scout and not a fighter, but we’ll have to shoot our way out of here if we’re going to find Bastila Shan and get her off this ship alive!”

“Bastila who?” That name, it sounded familiar but where had she heard it before?

“Our commanding officer, the Jedi? We’re part of her mission. That must’ve been one hell of a nap you just took there if you’re this scrambled. Isn’t she the one who brought you aboard in the first place?”

Kiryn’s head started pounding harder, the blurry image of a young woman with dark hair flashed in her mind. A Jedi, right, but who was Kiryn? A Scout, Trask had said, that was right: pathfinding, tech, linguistics. Everything was coming back now, she was recruited so she could use her unique skills to help this Jedi on her mission. The mission, though, that was rather vague…

“What is this mission about again? I don’t quite remember the details and I didn’t think it involved getting killed by Sith!” Kiryn hoped she could get an idea of what she was doing, because right now it felt like she had skipped a briefing or two.

“I sure as hell don’t know, kid! That information was need to know, and your clearance is higher than mine! That won’t matter if we end up dead, though, _so move your ass!_ ” Trask was clearly not a fan of waiting around and answering questions right now.

“Right, right, yeah I got it. I’ll grab my gear, then we can find the Jedi and leave this burning wreck.”

Rushing to her own equipment, she pulled on her pants and boots, then a light set of combat armor, grabbing the weapon that Trask had tossed in her direction. Blaster now resting at her hip, she was ready to get off of this ship. If only her head would stop its incessant aching. Lights flickered off and on, The Endar Spire continued to shake under the impact of turbolasers. Kiryn and Trask only made it down one hallway beyond the crew quarters before they ran into the enemy in the common space: a boarding party. Four Sith troopers were sweeping the area, probably looking to purge any surviving crew and capture the Jedi. The trooper taking point spotted them, but before he could start blasting, Kiryn had already drawn her own weapon and put a smoking hole in the center of his helmet. This drew the attention of the other soldiers, and almost involuntarily, Kiryn leapt forward.

Sliding over the table in the room’s center, she took shots at the soldier nearest to the exit. He fell hard against the floor but before she could turn to the next hostile she felt the burn of a blaster bolt against her shoulder. Another couple of shots in the chest took care of him, and before the remaining trooper could move on her, Trask had taken him out. Breath short and heart beating quickly, Kiryn looked down at her hands. They were sweaty but still clutched tightly around the pistol, surprisingly steady for someone who couldn’t remember firing a weapon at another sentient before in her life. Somehow, she just killed three armed men with ease.

“How in the hell did you do that just now?” Trask’s eyes were wide, he was as shocked as her. Kiryn was brought on for her support skills, not for combat, and this definitely wasn’t something she should’ve been capable of. Whatever happened, though, it was certainly going to make this escape easier for the both of them.

“I- I have no idea what that was, but it was _really kriffing cool!_ I guess I’m a natural!” Kiryn twirled the weapon in her hand, she was grinning at her newfound combat proficiency. Her shoulder burned, reminding her of her injury and making her drop her gun. “Ow.” She bent down and holstered her blaster again, sighing. She stood and wiped the sweat from her brow and looked to her partner with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. “Try to keep up, Ulgo! You’re letting the rookie get the best of you, no fancy training and I’m already two kills ahead!” If Trask could roll his eyes harder, they would have popped out of his skull.

“Congratulations, you’re a prodigy. I think I liked you better when we worked opposite shifts and never spoke.”

“Aw, you’re gonna make me blush, Trask.” Kiryn chuckled at her partner’s no-nonsense attitude. They were probably going to die anyway, she might as well have fun with it. She bent down to collect a vibrosword strapped to the back of one of the soldiers she’d slain, sheathing it on her belt. She grabbed a kolto injector from the enemy soldier’s pack and jammed it into her blaster wound, feeling cool rush of pain relief. As Kiryn stood, her commlink started to blink in unison with the one on Trask’s wrist. She pressed the flashing button and a voice spoke:

“This is Carth Onasi – the Sith are about to overrun my position! I can't hold out much longer, all hands to the bridge _NOW_!” The channel cut to static as soon as the message ended. It sounded bad, Kiryn looked to Trask for guidance. Hopefully, the real soldier would actually have an idea of where to go from here.

“Well, what’s the play, Trask? In this situation you know a hell of a lot better than I do.”

“Hm. Well, Onasi’s the pilot, he’s seen more combat than anyone else on this ship. If he’s worried, this is worse than it looks. I think our best move right now is to get to the bridge, and get there quickly.” Trask knelt down and quickly started taking what he could from the Sith troopers they’d defeated, scrounging up a few blaster cartridges and a thermal detonator.

“Really? I thought our priority was Bastila, not some pilot. How would saving him help us find the Jedi girl?”

“Kid, if we’re gonna find her we need more than just you and me to get out of this and Onasi’s the best bet. Odds are Bastila will be near that section too if she’s still on the ship. Hope you’re as good with a sword as you are with a blaster, because that _"natural talent"_  of yours may come in handy.” The soldier opened the door to the next hall, walking out in the direction of the bridge. Kiryn followed closely behind. They would have another two corridors before they made it to their objective. Unfortunately, Carth Onasi hadn’t exaggerated: pouring in from the airlock, another group of Sith troopers stood between them and a Jedi locked in combat with a Sith apprentice.

The Jedi was an older Weequay woman, and her lightsaber emitted a bright blue blade. The Sith must have been a little more than half the Jedi’s age, his pale shaved head contrasted against his dark goatee and the shiny black armor he wore over his robes. He rapidly spun his saberstaff in a series of quick strikes at his opponent, but the Jedi held her ground. The troopers were too busy watching the fight to notice Kiryn and Trask approaching, she drew her sword and plunged it into the neck of the nearest soldier as Trask started firing at the others.

She was quick, as the man next to her first kill turned, she stabbed into his ribs between the armor plates of his uniform. She drew her blaster with her other hand to dispatch a third man as Trask dropped three himself. As soon as they managed to clear the soldiers, however, the Sith had the Jedi impaled. She fell to the floor, her lightsaber rolling to Kiryn’s feet.

Time froze, and she felt something, a pull to the weapon, like it was calling to her. A ringing from within the weapon’s casing drowned out the noise around her. Its volume lowered and time seemed to resume, bringing Kiryn back to reality.

The Sith turned to the two Republic fighters who had just killed his men. Before Kiryn could act, Trask had stepped in front of her with his blaster rifle in one hand and the thermal detonator he’d picked up in the other.

“End of the line for me, kid. Get to Carth and find Bastila. _GO!_ ” Trask ran towards the Sith apprentice, blindly firing his weapon furiously at the enemy until he too found himself impaled on the Sith's crimson blade. Kiryn reached down and picked up the lightsaber as she ran past them both, she heard the click of the detonator behind her as she entered the next hallway. The door barely closed in time to shield her from the explosion on the other side, but it didn’t hold for more than a fraction of a second. The door caved inwards and sent Kiryn to the floor. Groaning in pain, she slowly lifted herself up and looked back to see that the corridor behind her was now engulfed in flames. Trask was gone, certainly vaporized by his suicide run on the Sith. She had to complete this on her own now, she just wished she knew what it was she was actually doing.

Dusting herself off, Kiryn looked at the doorway in front of her. It was ajar and two Sith Troopers lay dead in front of it. She crept past them to pry the door open and enter the bridge. It was devoid of living crew, save for a man with stubble on his face and slicked back brown hair at the helm. He was wearing an orange leather flight jacket with yellow detailing, and was surrounded by dead Sith and Republic troopers alike. This must be the pilot. His blaster was raised and pointed right at her with a calm focus, he exhaled and lowered the weapon it once he realized who she was.

“Finally, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t show up, I’m Carth Onasi. You and I are the last living crew members of The Endar Spire, or at least the last ones that are going to make it off this ship. I already got Bastila to her escape pod and sent her down to Taris. She was asking about you, it sounds like you’re important to her mission.” Carth had holstered his blaster and started to purge the data from the ship’s computer systems. He turned back to look at her. “You are important, right?”

“I’m not sure why I would be, I’m just a scout. I barely made it here, and even then that was only because someone sacrificed himself so I could reach you. I- I don’t understand...” Kiryn looked down at the dead Jedi’s lightsaber in her hand. She thought this all seemed way above her pay grade, she had men sacrificing themselves for her and ensuring her safe escape from an exploding ship. On top of all that, she’d narrowly avoided getting gutted by an angry Sith. The Republic definitely owed her a raise.

“Where did you get that?” Carth was now also staring at the lightsaber she held, after all, it wasn’t like she was a Jedi or a Sith.

“A Jedi, a master I think, she died fighting the Sith that Trask blew himself up with. Her weapon just rolled towards me when she fell, I guess I’m holding onto it for now.” Kiryn clipped the lightsaber to her belt and pulled off her combat armor. She was not a fan of how much it ended up chafing after only half an hour of use. “Bastila will know what to do with it hopefully. By the way, do you know what this mission we’re on actually entails? Trask didn’t seem to know any more than I did.”

The ship was suddenly rocked again by another bombardment, the power on the bridge went out and red emergency lights activated.

“I’m sure I can answer your questions later, but we need to leave, now! Follow me!” They exited the bridge through the starboard hallway and sprinted through another few corridors until they made it to the escape pods. Right along the wall was a waiting pod surrounded by several empty slots. Carth hopped in and Kiryn followed, the door closing behind her as he initiated the launch. The rockets fired, but their pod wasn’t moving anywhere. Kiryn looked through the viewport behind them to see the Sith Apprentice that Trask had died to stop.

His robes were scorched and he was bleeding from serious burns on his face, arms, and chest, his hand raised in their direction. Kiryn could feel something heavy in the air, almost like she could sense his rage as he held the pod in place with the force, his bright yellow eyes unblinking and his teeth clenched in a snarl. The ship rocked again with another hit from the cannons of a Sith cruiser, knocking the apprentice off his feet and allowing the pod to launch. The escape pod grazed the side of the launch tube as it left the grip of the Sith. Kiryn’s harness broke, and her head slammed onto the console in front of her.

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revan isn't someone of weak will, she kickstarted a Jedi militant campaign against Mandalore, after all. I wanted to give her some semblance of muscle memory and deja vu so it wouldn't be as if she was a completely blank slate. So, uh, this is gonna occasionally be like The Bourne Identity with the flashes of skill she doesn't recall having. Also, Kiryn has a sense of humor, she's try to keep things light and have fun, this is the person who programmed HK-47's speech patterns, of course. I slimmed down the escape from the Endar Spire and combined the Jedi vs Sith fight on the ship with Trask holding off Darth Bandon. The Jedi is an old Weequay woman, a master, now because that's more interesting than yet another young human female (+ it may end up significant later).
> 
> Next stop: Taris!


	3. Welcome to Taris

Revan tore the Jedi masters apart as if they were made of paper, six older and wiser warriors with decades of experience on the Dark Lord had fallen in seconds. One single Jedi now stood against her: a young human woman with grey eyes and chestnut hair, a golden saberstaff shaking in her hands. 

_“So, this is the Bastila Shan they speak of. You’re much less experienced than I’d anticipated given all I’ve heard.”_

The dream then played out exactly as it had before, but from Revan’s point of view instead of the Jedi’s. A furious fight for their lives intercut with the psychological manipulation that constituted a Sith Lord’s idea of light conversation. Then, the explosion hit and the fire of the dream faded to white.

* * *

 

Kiryn shot up in bed, the rush upward only made her head pound more. Revan addressed the woman as Bastila Shan, her commanding officer. So she was the Jedi Kiryn’s been dreaming of, but why? Maybe she’ll get answers when they find her. She lifted a hand to her forehead and felt that it had been carefully bandaged.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar, she was in an apartment, the sunlight shining through the cracks of the blinds drawn over the windows. The place wasn’t a luxury accommodation by any means, it was rather small and smelled of something she didn’t care to guess. Insects crawled across the graffiti-covered ceiling and wall, and she could see stains on the couch across from her as well as on the- yes they were on the bed she was on too. _Wonderful_. She sat up and got a better look at the apartment, but the rest of the place did not look any better.

It was a shithole.

There were holes in the walls, it looked as though wiring had been stripped from within. The lights were dim and the kitchen was missing certain appliances, stolen and fenced long ago. Kiryn stood up, she was still in the pants and tank top that she wore on the Endar Spire, her right shoulder had healed but it was still aching from the blaster injury. That’s right, she was on the escape pod with Carth and then… nothing. Where was she now, and where the hell was he? She needed to get out of here and find him, or at least figure out what happened. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her blaster that was sitting on the floor beside them. As she opened the door to leave she found herself face to face with Carth on the other side with a duffel sung over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he grabbed her by the arms, pulling them both back into the apartment and closing the door.

“Woah, hey, hands off, flyboy. What do you think you’re doing?”

“Keeping you out of sight, this whole city is on high alert and under Sith occupation. Troops are searching the area for surviving members of the Endar Spire crew, so, us.” He removed his hands from Kiryn and continued. “Sorry. You were pretty banged up even before our escape pod crashed. It’s a miracle I was able to drag you out of there, but we were long gone by the time the search teams got to it.” Carth raised his arms to bring attention to the living space around them. “I managed to find this… _charming_ apartment in the upper city to lay low in.”

“Damn. How long have I been out?”

“It’s been three days, you kept thrashing around in your sleep too. I was worried you were never going to wake up, but I’m glad you did.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out the lightsaber she’d rescued from the Endar Spire, handing it to her. “The Republic isn’t going to be able to get past the Sith blockade so it’s up to us to find Bastila and get her off Taris.”

“I guess I owe you a thank you for saving me, and for getting me off the ‘Spire in the first place. I don’t think I ever introduced myself, I’m Kiryn Vhen.” Kiryn clipped the lightsaber onto her belt and extended her hand to the pilot. He took it with his own, giving a firm shake.

“I knew that already but it’s good to have a proper introduction. Bastila said you’re a scout but from what I saw on the bridge security feeds, it looked like you can handle yourself in a fight. That’s good, we’ll need that if we’re going to survive.” Carth set down the bag he was carrying next to the apartment door, opening it up to grab a small pack and a maroon bomber jacket with a black stripes running down the sleeves and a stylized albino Kath hound stitched onto the back. He tossed her the jacket and she slipped it on before grabbing the pack out of his hand and checking to see that it contained kolto packs and ammunition. She strapped it to the hip opposite her blaster pistol.

“Yeah. I’m not sure why, but I seem to have a knack for picking things up quickly without prior training. First time I killed was on the Endar Spire but somehow I took down several Sith troopers with finesse, so...” Kiryn had raised both of her arms into a visible shrug. It was all weird, but in this situation she wasn’t about to look a gift fathier in the mouth. Carth crossed his arms and thought for a second before nodding.

“Under normal circumstances that would be sort of strange, but I don’t think that’s on the list of things we can afford to complain about. By the way, right before we escaped you seemed confused about this mission and wanted to ask me some questions. Maybe if I help clear some things up for you we can be a more effective team out in the field. That sound like a good idea?”

“Yeah, yes it does. I don’t know where to begin but I’ll start here: Who is Bastila Shan and what’s so special about her? I know she’s a _Jedi_ , but she’s just one person. How important can one Jedi be?”

“In this case, she’s very important. From what I was briefed on, she’s the Jedi that killed Darth Revan! A month ago she was part of a Jedi strike team that infiltrated his flagship. She’s the only one who ended up surviving. Our mission is to help her find a way to stop his apprentice, Darth Malak.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘his’?” In Kiryn’s dream about Bastila, Revan certainly didn’t seem to be a man, and she was beginning to think it was more than just a simple dream. “I thought Revan was a woman.”

“There’s conflicting reports about Revan’s identity, even through official channels, so I’ll give you the details I know: he was a Jedi, a hero that defied the council to lead the Republic military in a counteroffensive against the encroaching Mandalorians. I met him once, very early in the war, him and his two most trusted Jedi generals. One of them disappeared, but the other ended up becoming Malak.”

“But, if he was a Jedi and he tried to save the Republic, why is his armada trying to destroy it now?”

“Some think that war corrupted him, changed him. I wouldn’t doubt it, war changes us all, the Mandalorian offensive was especially brutal. We had to make some tough decisions, I guess there are some that Revan could never bring himself back from. Near the end of the war and after, he ordered terrible things. Even created his Sith Armada by taking a sizable chunk of the Republic’s Navy with him. Whatever the case, he’s gotten what he deserved now.” Carth was definitely bitter about Revan and Malak, and there was something he wasn’t telling her, but Kiryn decided not to press the matter further.

“Well, thanks Carth. I definitely have a better idea what’s going on now. So, what have you figured out about the area while I’ve been taking my beauty rest?”

“Word among some of the undesirables around here is that the other escape pods landed down in the undercity. I’m planning on checking for a way to get down there right now. I was just going to drop off the supplies I picked up, but then I saw that you were up and moving.” Carth bent down and reached into the bag again, pulling out a small plastic box and handing it to her. “Here, it’s takeout from the Cantina nearby. I was going to eat it but you’ve been out for a few days, you need it more than I do.”

“Greasy bar food...  _thanks._ You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Carth.” Kiryn grinned and took the food from her companion.

“What can I say, Kiryn? I’m a charmer.” Carth smiled back before turning back to the door and opening it. “I’m going to do more recon, there’s a curfew so I’m gonna try to be back before sundown. Get some more rest, we’re gonna need to be at our best out there tomorrow.”

She was alone again, but it was better now knowing what was going on. She still wasn’t sure about Carth’s insistence that Revan was a man, but that wasn’t relevant anyway. Darth Revan was dead, and certainly wouldn’t be meddling in their mission because of that. Kiryn walked over to the couch and sat in the least disgusting place she could find on it, setting the takeout box down on the caf table. She started to hear ringing again, like the resonance she heard back on the Endar Spire.

Kiryn reached down and unclipped the lightsaber from her belt, it was the source of the sound, a song was being sung from within the metal casing. She could almost see a glow peeking out from between seams in the weapon’s construction. Her thumb wandered over to the ignition button on the device and the song stopped abruptly. Kiryn pressed it and a blade of brilliant blue shot out into the air to bathe the apartment in a cool glow. It was heavier than she imagined a Jedi weapon would be. She moved it from side to side, testing the blade’s balance.

Then, of course, she dropped it.

A sizable chunk of the caf table was now now on the floor, glowing in a straight line from where the lightsaber had cleaved through it like butter before deactivating. Kiryn carefully picked up the weapon and placed it back on her belt. Thankfully, the takeout hadn’t fallen from the table.

“Probably shouldn’t touch this thing again unless I need to.”

She opened the box and started eating, she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm being on the nose about the Revan stuff, but I kinda have to considering everyone reading already knows what happens in the game. I wanted to create in-universe doubt and uncertainty around Revan's identity, like how in Kotor 2 Atton insists Revan is a woman no matter which gender you choose for them. The "Revan is a woman? or a man?" part is also just not so subtle trans coding of the character and I make no apologies.
> 
> Kiryn finds it easier to form new relationships by acting as friendly and familiar as possible towards people she takes a liking to, this will have mixed results. I narrowly decided against making Kiryn's jacket an N7 style coat before deciding to reference a certain special Kath Hound instead.
> 
> Giving her a lightsaber this early in the story is my way of letting her explore her latent force abilities outside of dream sequences before Bastila comes into play. Her clumsy handling of it is inspired by Luke from ANH, because it's a miracle that boy didn't lose an eye.
> 
> May be a while before the next chapter because I haven't started it yet, but I'm looking forward to it! Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
